Xmas Kisses
by Rami chan
Summary: What happens when Ichigo and Rukia are left to decorate the Kurosaki home alone?


Disclaimer: I gain no money from this! I only wrote this for fun and the hope that others would find this amusing.

Rating: Pg, because of sexy IchiRuki kisses!

Dedication: Yes, I would like to dedicate this fic to my good friend Ginta, who loves this paring and who will love me even after I spilled Strawberry Bubble tea on her new Bleach shirt. (I still feel bad about that! . )

Ok like always I'm a day late and a dollar short. So here's my Bleach Christmas fic that I had originally written for another fandom but I figured that it would work nicely for this fandom and it's paring. So with out further interruption I give you ...

X-mas Kisses

(An IchiRuki Fic)

By: Rami

It was the night before Christmas and all through the Kurosaki home Ichigo and Rukia where decorating in the late hour.

Well placing garland around the doorways and banisters of the house Rukia came across something that seemed to puzzle her. Taking a few more minutes to analyze the strange thing she looked over to Ichigo and asked, "Ichigo, what in gods name is this strange plant for?"

He finished placing the ornaments in his hand on his families modest Christmas tree and turned to look at the female shinigami that had inadvertently become the center of his life. He looked over to her and the plant like ornaments that she held between her thumb and index finger. With a chuckle her replied to her "It's mistletoe, it's a tradition for humans to have it in their homes."

"Oh", was her only reply as she gave the plant another look. "What is human tradition anyway?" she finally asked still looking the small green and white thing.

"Well," Ichigo started "it works like this." He walked across the room over to Rukia and grabbed the mistletoe from her and held it up over her head and well blushing gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He rushed over to the other side of the room just in case she took his little peck badly.

Rukia on the other had was amazed, for two reasons, one was that Ichigo had finally took some initiative and made a move on her, and second was that all it took was a small plant that had no real purpose. She glanced back over to Ichigo who was trying to look busy placing more ornaments on to the tree. A thought popped into her mind as Ichigo tried to look anywhere but her.

She quickly walked over to where Ichigo had his back to her and roughly spun him around and grabbed his chin in one hand and held the other over his head. Smirking she said to him "If you wanted to kiss me you only had to ask." Then slowly she pressed her lips into his.

Ichigo's mind was blown, the only woman who had been able to make him truly smile was actually kissing him! And he had yet to react! He quickly rapped his arms around her sides and started to kiss back. Getting a feel for her lips he slipped his tongue out from his lips and slowly begged her for entrance, which she gladly allowed.

His hands started to prowl across her back, one slipping in between them to her breast which he softly massaged. This caused her to let out a ragged gasp that turned into a moan. Liking her reaction he found her nipple that was covered by soft white sweater and lightly pinched it.

Ruika was in bliss, this is what she had been waiting for! She felt as his hand moved from her back to her breast, then to pinching her nipple. "Ah" she gasped out breathlessly "Ichigo, don't stop!"

Well that was until they heard the front door being opened and a shout being let out from Ichigo's father and youngest sister. They quickly broke from one and other, Rukia rushing to the opposite side of the room, mistletoe in hand.

"Wow, you two got through a lot of the decorating well we where gone!" Ichigo's father said well looking from room to room. "Yeah, decorating" said Ichigo with a blush as he watch Rukia hang up the mistletoe in the doorway that connected to the hall.

* * *

So yeah now that I have come down from my NiQuil induced high this is my sort of Christmas/Fell Better gift to my friend. And now I'm going to pass out from this strange cough that has been racking my body for the passed three days. Remember to drop me a comment, and I'll try to make some more Holiday related fics! 


End file.
